Una venganza, él y yo
by Mihll
Summary: Mini-Fic AU


**Aclaración:** Robotech y sus personajes no me perteneces y sólo los utilizo a modo de diversión.

* * *

**Una venganza, él y yo**

.

.

Historia basada en** Robotech-Macross**

* * *

Capítulo único

* * *

_**"Nuestra vida se define por las oportunidades, incluso por aquellas que decidimos no tomar"**_

0000

Rick llegó a mi vida en un momento donde las cosas no estaban bien con el trabajo. Se suponía que era un experimentado piloto, amigo íntimo de Roy Fokker, un líder de escuadrón famoso y de vasta carrera.

Desde que salí de la academia traté de seguir en al pie de la letra los procedimientos contractuales de mi cargo, no por ello había comenzado a destacar, y mi labor era apreciada por el alto mando. Pero como todas las cosas jamás pueden ser perfectas, dentro de ese mismo alto mando, había alguien que se empeñaba en hacer las cosas más difíciles.

Aquella mañana de primavera estaba realmente molesta, sin poder entender como alguien sin experiencia en mi campo de pronto se transformaba en mi supervisor.

—No quiero a ese tipo aquí Claudia—solté de sopetón a mi mejor amiga y noté como ella simplemente se encogía de hombros como diciendo que no podía hacer nada—. Debe haber alguien con quien hablar. Ese tipo no tiene una cuota de experiencia. Podrá ser un buen piloto, pero quién nos asegura que aquí vaya a hacer bien las cosas.

—No debiste ir contra Maistroff, sabes que es un hombre vengativo y ahora te está castigando. Sé que eres muy buena en lo que haces, pero a menos que te coloques un par de brazos extra en ese cuerpo no alcanzarás a cumplir con el plazo que te dio. Sabe que no podrá cumplir con todo, eso para mí es venganza.

Lo peor del asunto es que Claudia tenía razón; había sido un error oponerme a una decisión de ese hombre, pero apoyarlo iba a ir totalmente contra mis principios y no podía traicionarme a mí misma.

—Está bien—respiré profundo, mirando la hora. Eran las 0800 en punto y aquel individuo aún no aparecía al final del pasillo. ¿Acaso nadie le había dicho que la puntualidad era primordial? —Ya no resisto.

Claudia me palmeó el hombro.

—Calma amiga, siento que las cosas no serán tan terribles, quizás ese tipo te sorprenda.

Apenas terminó la última palabra despegué mi vista del pasillo y la miré a la cara.

—Tú eres la novia de Roy, y por tanto debo asumir que conoces muy bien a ese individuo.

Claudia rió y no supe qué fue lo gracioso que dije.

—Lo conozco.

—¿Sólo eso vas a decir?

—No sería correcto hablar de él justo en este momento.

Ella me hizo un gesto señalando el pasillo, y allí, justo al final, él había aparecido y venía junto a Roy, tan despreocupado que mi sangre comenzó a hervir.

—Respira, cuenta hasta diez, y piensa que él no tiene la culpa.

Siempre había reportado directamente todo al Capitán Gloval, estaba segura de que mis determinaciones eran de su entera confianza, y ahora me imponían un intermediario. Sé que para mi padre eso sería sinónimo de degradación y por supuesto no estaba en mí informarle esto en un futuro inmediato.

—Señorita Hayes, futura señora Fokker—dijo Roy a modo de saludo, yo como tal me cuadré ante mi supervisor, un muchacho nada más, incluso más joven que yo.

—Comandante Hayes, puede descansar.

—Es un gusto conocerlo señor, debe saber que tengo completa disposición de trabajar de la mejor manera bajo su mando. —Sentí la risa de mi amiga a mi costado, sabía que yo estaba mintiendo y cómo me costaba mentir. Le hubiera dado un coscorrón, aunque aquello se hubiera visto inapropiado. En vez de eso señalé la puerta de mi oficina —Por favor señor, podremos hablar adentro.

Después simplemente me vi sola al interior. Lo tenía sentado frente a mí, en una actitud un poco arrogante.

—Tengo información de usted, me han dicho que es un oficial sobresaliente, aunque muy terca.

Eso sencillamente hirió mi sensibilidad.

—No sé con quien se entrevistó y no sé qué le habrán dicho de mí señor, no quiero que tome conclusiones apresurada a través de lo que le pudieron decir.

—Esto también me lo contaron—dijo tajante—, que es arrogante, quizás demasiado para ser un simple comandante, y quiero que poner las cosas claras desde el primer minuto. Ahora usted está bajo mi mando, no hay decisión que no tome sin previa consulta a mi persona, no hay acción que se haga sin que yo esté enterado, y quiero que baje ese tono con el que me acaba de hablar.

—Sí señor—mi mano se cerró con tanta ira sobre mi pierna que me dolió mucho, pero al menos contuve mi idea de poner también mis términos sobre la mesa.

—Seguro nos entenderemos si va a ser así. Eso es todo por ahora.

Aunque nadie pudiera imaginarlo, después de eso lo vi una o dos veces en la semana, y luego pasaron varios días hasta que tuve el honor de tenerlo en frente, lo que lamentaba mucho, ya que las cosas ahora quedaban entrampadas. Siempre estaba demasiado ocupado y yo no podía avanzar sin su consentimiento. Maistroff por su parte respiraba ahora en mi oído, y le estaba dando razones para que me sacara de mi cargo, y todo por culpa de Rick Hunter. Sentí el deber de ir a quejarme con un alma amiga.

—No sé si no puede con sus obligaciones o simplemente vino aquí a joder mi vida.

Gloval me miró un instante antes de dar una profunda bocanada a su pipa.

—Estás demasiado exasperada Lisa, y yo te conozco como una persona capaz de aguantar hasta las situaciones más adversas.

—Estoy agotada señor, no en cosas del trabajo, en mi estado psicológico. Maistroff me hace las cosas imposibles y él…—ni siquiera podía nombrarlo—, siento que no me está ayudando.

—Quiero que te tomes las cosas con un poco de calma, pienso que te haría bien continuar dos semanas hasta que el consejo decida sobre el futuro del SDF-1, tomas una pausa de algunos días, y vuelves con energías renovadas.

—Eso sería realmente bueno, señor. Añoro poder despertar en mi cama y no preocuparme de tener que correr para reportarme en la base.

—Sé que estás cansada, por eso precisamente te estoy dando el consejo.

Me retiré de esa oficina pensando que Gloval era el más sabio de todos los que conocía, a veces era más mi padre que mi propio padre. Y hablando de él, recordé que pronto visitaría Ciudad Macros ya que debía participar de la reunión del consejo. La nave estaba casi lista, y si las cosas iban como estaban planeadas, pronto habría una fecha definida para la prueba de motores, entonces comprobaríamos si esa chatarra era capaz de volar.

Llegué al comedor, apenas me senté allí la chica del servicio me sirvió una taza de café indicando que tenía una jarra lista y que sólo le alzara la mano. Supongo que me estaba volviendo muy predecible en mi forma de actuar. Al mirar por la ventana, observé las pistas a mis anchas; allí siempre había mucha gente yendo de un lugar a otro para terminar con las inspecciones de los nuevos cazas que sólo algunos pilotos, entre ellos Roy, habían volado en verdadero combate contra unos insurgentes que no estaban de acuerdo con los planes de la Tierra Unida. Sin embargo, al volverme, me di cuenta de que ya no estaba sola, él, Hunter estaba allí, solicitando servicio.

—No creo que te moleste si te hago compañía—preferí el silencio a ser sincera—. Te vi observando las pistas, y eso es algo que hago muy a menudo. No sé si sabes, pero también soy piloto.

—Era piloto—aclaré—. Un cargo administrativo no es compatible con un caza, señor. —Lo vi sonreír resignado.

—Fui piloto acrobático, aunque lo dejé. Me encantaban las acrobacias, incluso después de un accidente grave que tuve en el que casi perdí la vida por una descoordinación en las maniobras.

No me interesaba en lo más mínimo su historial volando aviones, sin embargo, quería que llegara a la parte o razón de lo que lo trajo a mí. —¿Y cómo llegó a ser piloto militar? —pregunté simulando interés.

—Roy me convenció. Él también fue piloto acrobático, él me enseñó a volar, él me enseñó todo lo que sé.

—Supongo que sí, dicen que son muy buenos amigos.

—Como hermanos.

—¿Y qué lo convenció para olvidar las alas y transformarse en mi superior?

—Una orden de Maistroff.

—Lo suponía—escupí fastidiada.

—Entonces es cierto que hay un odio compartido entre ustedes. —rió, y esa risa me sonó a burla.

—No quiero expresarme al respecto, le pido por favor no toque el tema.

Lo vi inclinarse hacia mí, su cara quedó tan cerca de mi que sentí su respiración sobre mi cara.

—¿A qué hora sales? —susurró.

—¿Y a usted qué le importa?

Él volvió a su posición y me miró haciendo caso omiso de mi reacción y tono agrio.

—Soy su superior Hayes, puedo preguntar a qué hora te marchas de la base, porque sé que te estás yendo muy tarde, y es de mi interés que te vayas a la hora que corresponde porque si no duermes lo suficiente andas con un mal carácter, y este tipo de reacciones son las que quiero evitar.

—Si fuera realmente mi superior, sabría que mi turno hoy termina a las 2000, además de que tengo muchas cosas que discutir con usted y que deben estar solucionadas lo antes posible porque Maistroff exige que las cosas se hagan en el tiempo oportuno.

—De acuerdo comandante, ¿qué le parece mañana? Nos encerramos en su oficina y le damos curso a todos esos pendientes. Usted y yo, todo el día hasta concluir.

—Suena como a una cita que no deseo, señor.

—Acostúmbrese, apenas estamos comenzando. —se puso en pie, cogió mi taza y se bebió el café—. De grano, muy buena producción. Me alegra que aquí tengamos el mejor café…Por cierto, no conozco aún la ciudad y quisiera relajarme un poco esta tarde, ¿me podría decir dónde encontrar un poco de diversión?

—No conozco ningún prostíbulo, si a eso se refiere. —dije venenosamente—. Sí quiere un restaurante, le puedo recomendar mi favorito, pero creo que le interesaría mucho más un lugar que más muy popular, hablo de un restaurante chino donde va media base. Pregunte a Roy por la dirección, sé que lo conoce muy bien.

—Sí, debe referirse a aquél donde hay una mesera muy bonita que me gustaría conocer.

El tipo había vaciado mi taza, tenía que pedir una nueva con mucho café cargado para enfrentarme a lo que quedaba del día.

o0o0o

Esa mañana mi valor se quedó en la cama, mientras tanto arrastraba mis pies por el pasillo que se hacía demasiado extenso. En mi brazo derecho un bolso que pesaba como roca, y en la mano derecha un vaso de café bien negro y con la suficiente azúcar para satisfacer una colmena de hormigas. Ahora a no sólo odiaba a mi superior, sino que también le envidiaba porque tenía más tiempo libre que yo.

No recordaba muy bien si le puse horario a la cita, aunque según lo que demanda la tradición, hay que ser puntual en la hora de ingreso y si mi superior quería aprovechar el día completo, tenía que traer su trasero a esta oficina a las 0805 a más tardar. Media hora más tarde comprendía que ése hombre no era puntual, muchos menos formal porque, fuera de todo protocolo, se asomaba ocultando sus ojos tras unos lentes de sol.

—Buenos días señor, estoy un poco confundida, creí que estaba muy nublado como para que sol saliera tan pronto—dije irónicamente.

—Efectivamente está muy nublado—se sacó las gafas dejándolas sobre el escritorio, sus evidentes ojeras me demostraban que lo había pasado muy bien o al menos había trasnochado intentándolo —Agradezco su recomendación sobre ese restaurante chino.

—Bien, comencemos porque ya es muy tarde—dije seriamente tomando el primer informe sobre una pila de informes sobre la mesa.

—Debo pensar que está cuestionando mi hora de llegada.

Suspiré sólo para no decir lo que mi ser interior pensaba—No es así señor, sólo tenemos mucho trabajo por delante y no creo que el día completo nos alcance para terminar todo.

—Muy bien, así estaremos juntos mañana también.

Lo miré confundida, según mi poca comprensión de los cortejos, él… ¿me estaba coqueteando?

—Créame señor, con toda confianza, debo decirle que lo que menos quiero es tenerlo demasiado tiempo frente a mi presencia. No quiero que confunda o mezcle el trabajo con la vida personal.

—¿Es antisocial o simplemente amargada?

Lo que más me molestó es que lo haya dicho disfrutando de la situación, sé que no podía ocultar mi enojo y apenas contenía mis ganas de inclinarme hacia él y darle una cachetada.

—El trabajo demanda seriedad, señor.

No esperé que me respondiera, uno a uno fui presentando los informes, sin pausa, gozando de alguna forma ponerlo en aprietos porque era lento debido a su inexperiencia, y había cosas en las que simplemente no tenía competencia, ahí estaba yo para tomar la decisión final y obviamente él no me objetaba nada argumentando que confiaba en mi experiencia.

La hora de almuerzo estaba muy cerca cuando el teléfono sonó, sabía que era Claudia.

—Hola teniente comandante—saludé formalmente—supongo que me vas a decir que hay en el menú de hoy.

—Lo siento Lisa, Roy me invitó a almorzar hoy—la tan sola idea de almorzar sola, sin tener a nadie con quien desahogarme no sonaba muy tentador, por eso me quedé en silencio—. Sí, sé que me lo pediste, es que Roy se va en una misión y no nos veremos en varios días, tú sabes, hay que aprovechar cada segundo de nuestras vidas.

—Pues aprovecha cada momento y no te atores con la comida. —le colgué enojada.

—Claudia te plantó, ¿no? —mantuve la vista puesta en mi informe— Si quieres yo te puedo acompañar en el almuerzo.

—No te preocupes, tampoco tengo mucha hambre. —Pero mi traicionero estómago gruñó—Bueno, sí, quizás un poco.

Dudé absolutamente la idea de ir a almorzar con él, incluso cuando estaba a punto de sentarme frente a él en el comedor la mesa del al lado parecía más tentadora. Quería ir a sentarme allí, pero sola.

—Nadie cuestionará que almorcemos juntos, es muy normal que oficiales a veces compartan una mesa.

La verdad era que veía muy bien el panorama de reojo, si hasta podía oír los cuchicheos de las Conejitas. Yo era la Reina de Hielo, y no me relacionaba con nadie más que con mi círculo más cercano.

—No está bien, además cuando Claudia no está me gusta almorzar sola. —indiqué tajantemente, echando a andar a la otra mesa, asegurándome de quedar de espaldas contra él.

—¿Sabías que anoche conocí a esa chica de la que todos tanto hablan? Es muy bonita, ¿sabes?

Tenía ganas de cubrirme las orejas, me molestaba con tan sólo seguir oyendo su voz. ¿Cómo era posible que una persona pudiera irritarme tanto?

—No entiendo cómo los hombres feos siempre buscan siempre a las más bonitas—solté sarcásticamente, si él tenía orgullo, estaba segura de que lo iba a herir.

—Y las feas buscan hombres lindos, qué paradoja tan extraña. —respondió a la defensiva.

—Dicen que es una niña de quince años, y usted es un poco mayor para ella, en muchos lugares cortejar a una menor de edad es ilegal. —me sentí triunfadora después de decir eso.

—Tan niña y con tantos pretendientes ya, mientras tú no a tu edad no pareces haber tenido uno al menos.

Suficiente, se me había quitado el apetito con ese golpe bajo, no sólo me quiso decir vieja, sino también fea, y no estaba dispuesta a seguirle la corriente, es sólo que mi boca me traicionó otra vez—Tengo sólo 21 y sí tengo un pretendiente, vuélvete y mira este anillo en mi dedo—dije alzando mi mano para que lo viera.

—No te creo, al menos no todo.

—Vuélvete a mirar—mostrarle el anillo que había dado Riber era una opción muy rebuscada, si quería callarlo, cualquier cosa valdría la pena.

Sentí que se movía, seguro lo estaba mirando.

—Lindo. —dijo, no sabía si estaba siendo sincero o hablaba por hablar. —¿Y dónde se supone que está ese galán?

—En una misión.

Bajé la mano y miré el anillo en mi dedo. Hacía mucho que no lo observaba con detenimiento, eso y unas fotos nuestras era lo único que me iba quedando. Suspiré profundamente y decidí ir a por mi comida.

Dos semanas después de ese almuerzo había mucho movimiento en la base, los transportes iban llegando uno a uno trayendo consigo a altos oficiales de distintas partes del mundo. Yo esperaba impaciente, de pie en una de las pistas donde apenas había aterrizado la nave que traía a mi padre desde la base de Alaska. Mi padre, el orgulloso almirante Hayes que, vestido impecablemente con su traje caminó con gallardía directo a mí.

—Almirante Hayes, siempre es un gusto volver a verle—saludé protocolarmente.

Él me saludó y después intempestivamente me abrazó—Hija, aunque no lo creas estoy muy feliz de poder verte—susurró a mi oído. Pudo haberlo dicho con cariño, pero había tanta frialdad en su voz, que no creí que estaba siendo sincero.

—Padre, no es correcto. —dije dolida, separándome de él.

Tras nuestro estaba la comitiva de bienvenida, y el oficial de enlace no tardó en dar un paso adelante para ayudar al almirante con el maletín que dejó a sus pies cuando me saludó.

—Bienvenido señor, soy el cabo primero Emerick, su enlace. Lo acompañaré a su habitación para que pueda refrescarse.

Eso fue todo, me quedé de pie allí sin dignarme a volverme, tal vez en estos días ni siquiera tendría otra oportunidad de estar con él a solas, y estaba dejando escapar mi oportunidad.

—Padre—dije entonces, me giré de inmediato, él me imitó. —Creo que necesito tu ayuda en un asunto, quisiera saber si puedes hacer un espacio en tu apretada agenda y recibirme, o bien, fijar una instancia para almorzar o cenar juntos.

—Claro Lisa. Me preocuparé de reservar un momento y te avisaré.

Mi sonrisa me acompañó hasta que crucé la puerta de mi oficina, entonces mi cara de ánimo se esfumó para dar paso a la sorpresa. Hunter estaba allí, en mi silla, revisando unos informes.

—Antes de que expreses tu ofuscación, quiero explicarte que estoy aquí por orden de Maistroff.

—Ya me parecía raro no saber de usted en días, señor.

—Sé que me echaste de menos.

—No se imagina cuánto. —ironicé. Me dejé caer en la silla frente a él, y crucé los brazos a la espera. Tomó su agenda y comenzó a hojear hasta encontrar sus apuntes.

—Estoy haciendo un informe de cumplimiento de metas, por supuesto le presenté el preliminar a mi superior y no está conforme.

Me miró esperando una respuesta, mientras yo sólo quería que comenzara a dar los detalles.

—Comandante Hayes, no imagina lo delicado que es esto, Maistroff está pensando en pedir su destitución en base a mi informe, y realmente quiero ayudarte.

Sonaba tan falso su interés, o tal vez era sincero, sólo tenía certeza de que, con su poca capacidad, aunque pudiera, no iba a ayudarme.

Me paré, tomé mi abrigo y mi cartera.

—Le informo que me tomaré la tarde libre, me voy a mi casa.

Él palideció. —¿Hablas enserio?

—Tengo mucho que hacer, no obstante, no estoy en condiciones físicas para salir de este problema. Necesito descansar y volver con energías, así seré más eficiente.

Salí de la base arrastrando los pies y una jaqueca terrible. Maistroff se estaba encargando de minar todo aquello por lo que había trabajado por tanto esmero; sentía un miedo terrible, más ahora al tener a mi padre cerca, quien sería el primero en juzgarme. Tenía la tentación de llamarlo e interrumpir lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo y contarle todo lo que me acongojaba, aunque decirle, sería darle más razones para solicitar mi traslado a la base en Alaska.

Me senté en la primera banca que encontré en el camino, el sol aún estaba en lo alto, aunque no se sentía su tibieza, o tal vez yo tenía demasiado frío por miedo al fracaso. Me costó media hora recuperar mis fuerzas y sólo entonces anduve hasta mi casa, me lancé sobre mi cama y esperé que el sueño se apoderara de mí.

o0o0o

Había trabajado como nunca en dos días consecutivos y aún así no fui capaz con todo lo que me solicitó Maistroff. Para variar, Hunter había desaparecido.

Aquella tarde se produjo un ataque de los insurgentes y por el operador de turno estaba enfermo por lo que Sammy estaba frente a la consola. Trataba de no impacientarme mientras las alarmas estaban desatadas cuando Kim se asomó en mi oficina.

—¡Lisa, Lisa! ¡Necesitamos tu ayuda en el puente!

Sólo sé que corrí detrás de esa chica y me fui directo al _Tac Net_ a reemplazar a Sammy. En poco tiempo el errático despliegue de escuadrones se regularizó, supe que eso era realmente lo mío y no estar enterrada bajo una montaña de papeles.

—Escuadrón Bermellón, nave enemiga en curso de colisión con el SDF-1, intercepten y derriben.

—Aquí líder de escuadrón, copiado.

Me paralicé, y creí que estaba oyendo muy mal.

—Identifíquese piloto. —solicité de forma mecánica.

—Rick Hunter a sus órdenes, comandante.

—¿Qué hace allí Hunter?

—¿Acaso no le llegó el reporte de mi reasignación?

Recordé que tenía un dichoso reporte sobre mi escritorio que no quise mirar porque tenía otros asuntos más importantes.

—Ah sí, lo olvidé. —dije casi en un susurro.

—Hablamos luego comandante, ahora tengo que derribar una nave.

La nave enemiga desapareció del radar segundos después, todos gritaron de alegría en el puente, sabiendo que eso era todo. Quedaba evaluar los daños generados, aunque eso podría dejárselo a Sammy.

Volví a mi escritorio, apilé todo en una montaña y llamé para que se lo llevaran a Maistroff, por lo menos ya no tenía miedo del futuro, me resigné para felicidad de ese hombre de poco criterio. Cuando el emisario se marchó miré todo en rededor, ya me había acostumbrado a ese lugar y sentía que lo iba a echar mucho de menos. Antes de ser degradada a otro puesto, prefería tragarme mi orgullo y marcharme junto a mi padre. Lo único que me molestaba era no poder estar en el vuelo inaugural de la fortaleza, pero al pensar que podría explotar antes de alcanzar el cielo, lo mejor era estar muy lejos.

Cuando abrí la puerta para salir, Hunter estaba de pie frente a mí, aún metido en su traje de piloto.

—¿Me echaste de menos, comandante?

—No sabes cuánto—ironicé una vez más, aunque esta vez no dejé salir una cuota de odio, sólo era una respuesta programada.

—¿Te sorprendí no? Hice un vuelo heroico y salvé esta nave.

—Hunter, sólo era cuestión de apuntar, el blanco era fácil.

Él miró el anillo en mi dedo, después me miró a la cara.

—Lo administrativo no era lo mío, por eso pedí que me devolvieran las alas. Todo esto fue una treta de Maistroff, me dio un rango inmediatamente superior a ti para fastidiarte —confesó.

—Siempre lo supe Hunter, pero eras mi superior y no podía atacarte haciendo mención de tu ineptitud en estos asuntos.

—Espero que no vayas a desquitarte conmigo ahora que estaré bajo tu mando.

—Por supuesto que lo haré—la idea realmente me agradaba y no pude evitar sonreír con malicia.

—Perdóname.

—No hay nada que perdonar, la culpa es de Maistroff.

—No por eso, por esto.

Sí, me encontró desprevenida. De un momento a otro ese hombre se había apoderado de mis labios, no puedo negar que me gustó la idea, pero yo era la Reina de Hielo. Lo empujé con fuerza y le asesté una cachetada.

—Calabozo. Una semana—le grité, sintiendo como mi corazón latía con fuerza en mi pecho. —Más respeto Hunter, soy una mujer comprometida. —Advertí con toda la seriedad que pude recoger. —Además, sólo espera tres años y tendrás a esa chiquilla que te gusta. —mi boca traicionándome una vez más, entonces decidí volver a empujarlo para sacarlo de mi camino.

Más allá, cuando esperaba que se abrieran las puertas del ascensor para ir al nivel inferior, oí que él me decía. —Siempre puedes desistir de casarte, o si te casas, puedes tomarme como amante.

Me volví, la gente que andaba por allí estaban paralizados de la impresión. Eso iba a recorrer toda la base en escasos minutos.

—¡Calabozo, dos semanas!

Me metí al ascensor, me quité el anillo de Karl y lo tiré al fondo de mi cartera.

Tal vez mi vida en el SDF-1 terminaba en este mismo día, pero siempre querría volver, sólo para tener otro beso de Rick Hunter.

* * *

Fin

* * *

**Notas:** Creo que es la primera historia que escribo en primera persona y quizás me falta mucho para mejorarlo, pero lo intenté.

Hace mucho que sólo sé de levantarme, ir al trabajo, dormir y levantarme nuevamente para ir al trabajo. Creo que esta historia refleja un poco mi vida actual, pero créanme cuando les digo, escribir la historia me hizo muy feliz. No todo puede ser planos, planos, y más planos en mi vida, y me vale si me atrasé en lo que tengo pendiente para mañana, distraerse un poco es lo más efectivo para continuar.

Sé que algunos me han preguntado cuándo actualizaré la continuación de mi historia Perdidos en el Tiempo, la verdad no lo sé. Necesito tiempo para hacer las ediciones necesarias de lo que tengo, y en estos meses no he tenido mucho que digamos. Pido disculpas al respecto.


End file.
